Summer heat
by Revolutions best Creation
Summary: She always wanted to feel loved and maybe she has found it.But can something her path stop her from showing who she truly is.Can you trust someone you love who lied to you.Or will you walk away never to look back again."Love is nothing but a spell."


**A/N: This is my first story and I hope you enjoy. Bella's point of view.**

I stared longingly out the window of my new house. The beauty was impeccable but I did not see the fairness in having a wide Victorian home. Turning around I walked in my room. I knew it was rude to walk around in just a corset and stockings but what my parents know won't hurt them. Searching in my closet for a dress to wear I came across a beautiful black Victorian dress and light blue ribbons running down in a cross. A few bows holding the dress in the front along with ruffles aligning the bottom, with light blue lace overlaying the top. I pulled out my leather shoes and my favorite cross necklace with blue rime stones and gold outlining.

Slipping on my clothes in a hurry. I turned to face the mirror, my golden eyes staring back with such an intensity it frightened me. I braided part of my part of my hair then wrapping it around the top of my head. I added ringlets to the rest of my hair. With that I turned around and ran down stairs.

"Isabella, where have you been- we are going to be late. We have a reputation to keep up and you being late is going to ruin that." My mom turned around and headed towards the door before I can utter a single word. I quietly followed in fear of having to face her wrath again. Her usually gold eyes were black, her face rigid and hard with anger. Her Carmel hair was placed in an elegant ringlet bun with a lady braid around her head. She was wearing a purple and black floral dress and her favorite black leather with floral lace shoes. With a black feathered hat and lace that covered her face.

We walked towards the carriage were Anthony awaited. His black hair slicked back and dressed in his formal colors- back and white. His starling blue eyes railed over my body. The feeling of uneasiness and exposure paled over me.

"Isabella." He bowed. I nodded as he opened the door. My mother slide in before. I quickly followed holding my dress and grabbing hold of Anthony on the hand.

''Thank you," I say politely and proceed to get in the carriage.

"Your welcome Isabella." He rushed toward the front of the carriage, bring the horses to a start. The carriage jolted forward and we were on our way.

"Isabella," my mothers soft voice says. She places her hand on my thigh and turns her body towards me. Her eyes back to soft gold I've come to know.'' I apologize for my behavior towards you earlier today it's just- uh, I don't know what it is and for me to snap at you like that was wrong."

I smile timidly. ''Mom it's nothing really, believe me. It was wrong of me to take so long getting ready-I tested your patients and for that, I apologize."

Mom giggled. "I guess we both have something to be sorry for." I soon joined and hugged my mom. The carriage came to a non-so-subtle-stop and I soon found my self hyperventilating.

"Bella calm down," mom says disapprovingly, shaking her head. My mom turned her body and sat forward, squaring her shoulders and headed out the door with Anthony holding her hand. I could hear the gasp mom received and shook my head. _The prices of immortality_, I thought sourly.

I grabbed Anthony's hand and slide gracefully out of the carriage. The gasp came louder. The sound of heart beats increased. I looked and smiled flashing my teeth. But it only seem to put people into a gaze. The females glared at my mother and I. While the men stared at my breast.

Today was a town meeting and everybody was suppose to attend. Since my mother and I had just moved here this was our first appearance in the town. But since the guys that lead us to our house today were from town, I'm positive that gossip was going around. I guess I want wrong.

A lovely couple stood off to the side speaking in hushed whispered.

''Who are they," The man says. The woman looks over at us and smiles, sweetly.

"That is Esme Platt and her daughter Isabella- lovely people I heard. Bronson and Jared showed them the house today. The daughter is polite and the mom is pleasant and kind."

I stopped listening I didn't want to hear what they had to say.

"Welcome to Chicago, I'm the mayor in this fair share and may I ask who you are?"

"I am Esme Platt and this lovely lady here is my daughter Isabella Platt."

I giggled." My mom tends to exaggerate my beauty, but it was nice to me you."

"I don't think she is over exaggerating the least bit. You are more beautiful than you believe darling, Isabella.'' With a smile he walked away.

I turned to my mother. "We should take a sea before the announcement's start." I gently pulled my mothers arm towards to empty seats in the front.

I could feel eyes burning into back of my head. A cough interrupted everyone staring contest. I looked up towards the stares to see the mayor. His voice loud and gruff.

"I would like to Welcome you to the town meeting, including out new comer. And to say thanks we would like you to come up on stage and have everybody give you their blessings."

I turned to my mother and shook my head. She smiled. "Come on it will be fun." She giggled and practically dragged to the stage. I could the chuckled we received as I tried to return to my seat. "Isabella Marie Platt, if you don't stop this instant you will not leave the house until the end of the week." I glared as Esme straightened my shoulders and spoke,

"Well if I'm not allowed to leave the house than neither are you. Giver of take_ Esme._" And with that said I yanked my arm out of her grip, walked on to stage and sat down gracefully sat in my seat. with Esme following suit.

She sat down beside and smiled sweetly, though it didn't reach her eyes.

As I looked into the crowd, my eyes locked on a pair of emerald green. I stared back and felt like I was seeing stars. I couldn't look away-just stare. The electric current surging through our bodies.I rose to my feet and walk towards the green eyes.

**A/N: Bella has seen those beautiful eyes. yahh! review please. The clothing is on my profile hope you enjoyed I will update soon.**


End file.
